onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Conference2
This Page is only to be edited by users Jokingswood, Meganoide, Triper M, Subrosian, and MrPlasmaCosmos. When after creating a message on this page sign it. Evryone listed above must be following this page so we can be alerted when the discussion has continued. I am first Member of this four way debate. MrPlasmaCosmos, important points up on the table are Rules and Welfare of the Wiki, and Pages. All four of us will speak on equal terms and in honorable format. Bureaucrat MrPlasmaCosmos 19:17, November 15, 2010 (UTC) I have few points to defend, to help this wikia: * no private pages. It's a wikia or not? * TOOOOOO much "raped" ideas: too much D. characters, too much gangsters references, they're no more interesting to read. They are boooooooooooring... (as Kizaru would say!) * we/you/whoever should decide a general intent for this site: creating a serious One Piece's second world? Or a funny one? I reserve myself the right to add more points. --Meganoide 19:24, November 15, 2010 (UTC) i don't think we can stop people making certian characters, kinda defeats the point in the whole wiki. anyway, i can see your point but we cant just delete pages we don't like because they don't appeal to our tastes. -jokingswood o_o 19:28, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Quite true. In addition were every nmember able to edit any page upon this wiki it would be utter chaos. Think, each person creates character for their own use and some random starnger comes in and edits them without you concent, wouldn't that make you mad? I most ceratinly agree with your point of overuse of the gangster refernce. But for that to go we must get permission from someone higher up then I. MrPlasmaCosmos 19:30, November 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't understand what you mean by gangster references. - User:Jokingswood 19:35, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Grrr... this is a wikia. Do you want to create a One Piece world? Because what is seen by outside is a group of pages not connected together, on a site in which everyone create his own world. I don't like this kind of universe. If I create a character I want other people to read it and to like it. If someone can improuve my ideas and make my character more interesting, that's better for the wikia and for other readers. That's the main purpose of a wikia. Otherwise you can create a blog in which only the creator can edit pages, and all the others can just read. Have you ever worked on another wikia? --Meganoide 19:37, November 15, 2010 (UTC) I most cetainly have. However there is a difference between what you suggest now and what you said earlier. The very definition that proves you first point false is a former user here named GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WEREGARURUMON. That user edited any page they wished and as a result sent this wiki into spiraling chaos. Two users here remeber that tradgedy Nanohano and Young Piece. In addition each user has a different vision of the One Piece Universde. I get what your trying to say, but not everyone thinks alike. It willb e hard to tie everything adn everyone together. MrPlasmaCosmos 19:43, November 15, 2010 (UTC) i would much apriciate pages linking to eachother, and having a linked world. With significant events effecting most characters, and things like that, though as you bring up, not everyone thinks alike, and very well may disagree. - Jokingswood 19:47, November 15, 2010 (UTC) That would indeed make things easier and hopefully get rid of the duplicate fruit problem. But some complete storylines happen whilst ignoring events in the main time stream. This could be problematic. Especially those placed in the future or past. I apologize if I appear to be monopolizing the conversation I don't mean to. MrPlasmaCosmos 19:53, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Let's talk another time about linked pages. If you don't remove the "private page" template, I've nothing to say. I'm not angry or stupid or whatever. Simply no one can improuve this site if he can only create new pages and not correcting/deleting/expanding/renaming bad pages already existing. --Meganoide 19:57, November 15, 2010 (UTC) I think making a timeline that possitions all or most world changing and important events would be quite useful, unless most of them collide. - Jokingswood 20:01, November 15, 2010 (UTC) I din't read all pages so I cannot agree or disagree. Personally I'm more interested in geographic contest. There are a lot of seas, and a lot of islands. My first massive works would be about that contest, trying to control if there are corrections to be made. --Meganoide 20:05, November 15, 2010 (UTC) a world map, or list of locations would be a great idea i think, and not too difficult as i imagine the geography of the world would remain largly the same through any time era - Jokingswood 20:09, November 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm not interested in drawing a map, I'm not Nami eheh! But I would like to create some guideline, that actually is the same thing that god-Oda do! And when he wants he add an island somewhere. But, in order to do this, I must work on pages already existing... and some of them are private. So? --Meganoide 20:15, November 15, 2010 (UTC) However, a "list" of location is uncorrect. We can create a simple page with all the locations listed,but my target is only to create a coerent view of the world. Then a lot of other pages would talk about each of them, as for the Grand Line, the Calm belt... all of which have a personal page. --Meganoide 20:19, November 15, 2010 (UTC) i agree with that, but i for one would not know how to implement that exactly.- Jokingswood 20:20, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Mmm listen to me: we can create the page "locations" or "list of places", and, in the discussion page, someone (me?) can describe how is made this world, i mean some roles just to not contraddict them. But it's obvious that some existing page wll be modified, as you said about a possible storyline. --Meganoide 20:27, November 15, 2010 (UTC) PS I neither understand what is "One Piece X-File". --Meganoide 21:47, November 15, 2010 (UTC) i've never even herd of it in all honesty, so i can't help you there. - Jokingswood 21:56, November 15, 2010 (UTC) One Piece X-File is an X-File crossover crated by one higher up than I. He is also responsible for the creation of numerous incomplete locations and ganstrer references. Oh Meganoide I have a question regarding the converging storylines, which sounds ethical, ut what about numerous "Heirs". You know, children of Luffy, I'm fairly certain there are more than one on the wiki. I do also see yur point about the problem of Private pages, but I will not tear down those templates. Rather than it meaning a private page it should mean "Hey this is my page, if you want to edit it ask me, and you cannot use this character." MrPlasmaCosmos 22:35, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Well since MrPlasmaCosmos asked me to come here and put forth my thoughts, I suppose I should say something. I'm not a veteran contributor of this particular Wiki but all you need to do is take a short trip over to the neighbor One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki and you can be assured of whatever credibility I have. I agree that the numerous amount of gangster references really don't fit well into the world of One Piece and it honestly sounds like a really bad edit done by the 4Kids corporation. The truth of the matter is I know that a lot of the editors here swear by the 4Kids English dub of the One Piece Anime and that's why they think it's okay to include all of these rap-related things in their articles and characters. However, One Piece fan fiction or any kind of fan fiction is open for free interpretation so while we may not agree with the overuse of gangster characters, there's nothing we can do to stop them from making them. I believe most of you already came to that conclusion, but I'm just further solidifying that concern. As for the blank or incomplete articles, I think the Wiki needs a major overhaul and should have them all removed indefinitely because if they're not going to be updated, they need to be taken down as they are only taking up needless space and make the Wiki look unorganized. It shouldn't matter if they belong to a superior Admin or a lowly member, because they know the boundaries and rules of the Wiki just as well as the next person. Now onto the matter that you all are currently discussing. Are you proposing that all of the current story lines on this Wiki get merged together? It sounds like you're wanting to make them all into one massive flowing timeline that all connects somewhow. I don't think that is ethically sound at all, because the point of fan fiction is to make your own world and make your own story. The act of trying to connect all worlds together is literally breaking the fourth wall and damn near impossible to do. Trying to do something like that is taking away a stories individuality and attempting to assimilate it into a community at large. Subrosian 02:24, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Very well Subrosian, your speech is very solid even if we aren't completely on the same wavelength. The only thing that I noticed I didn't explain well is that this is A SINGLE WIKIA. If i write something on this wikia, it should be not in contrast with what someone has said before me. If this isn't true, it's better for all that everyone creates his own fan wikia, on another site. If you like (and it seems you like) you can continue with your personal creations: everybody for himself and no communications. I wanted to create a single world with the help of everybody, but no one agrees with me. It's not your fault, it's your free opinion, but in this case we cannot work together. --Meganoide 15:49, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi all. Meganoide you said that I shuldn't sign my pages but I only sign them to show people that I started/created those pages. I do not realy care if someone will improve or use my pages for their story. I would care if they make them suck and I geuss that's the reason other members of this wikia call the pages that they created their property because they fear that someone will mess up with their pages. However i don't think someone may call himself the owner of a page just because he/she created it. It is a risk you take to be putting your fantasy on a public website where everyone can edit it and you shouldn't do something like that espacially when you want them to be leaved alone. Those empty or almost empty pages are indeed useless unless someone improves them. One who has a great idea for a page should be allowed to change it (and with changing it i mean only improving it) even when it's property of someone who doesn't use it for over a month. Putting this whole wiki in one universe is a great idea. I mean a wiki shouldn't be over 1001 stories with no rel unition. Even when it's fanfiction everyone should accept the rule that they must place their fiction into the one universe. If you want to elliminate the sons and daughters of Luffy them simply put all his offspring in one familly tree and let them be brothers or sisters (even if the creator don't want them). I can't talk about the D. because almost everyone likes such ideas by naming their character with the will of D. Well I gues my ideas ain't the best ones, But thanks for your time! Triper M 16:07, November 16, 2010 (UTC)